It`s Our Genaration 2
'Summary' Fiona and Peter go on a double date with Imogen and Eli in California but will this be a disaster. Drew and Bianca decide there final desicion about the baby will it go or stay? Holly J. and Declan go to Yale together but is Holly J ready or is she still mad at him. Jake and Jenna work on the shop but will they get enough wood intime or will it go out of buisness because Jack ruined the wood. Mark helps Katie go back to Yale but will losing her for a couple of moths lead to some old bad habits. Emma and Spinner try and find out what is happening with Archie, Christine, and Jack Simpson. Mia meets Ellie and they go to the reuinion together with Emma, Spinner, Marco, Paige, Jane, and Derek but will Ellie get thrown to the side by Mia, will this lead to something good or bad. 'Main Plot-Mia, Ellie, Emma, Spinner, Marco, Paige, Jane, Derek, Chantay and Danny.' 'Main Plot Part 1' Mia is at home when she gets a knock on the door Chantay: Hey Mia: Omg what are you doing here Chantay: I`m here to see my friend duh Mia: Omg I wanted to see you but I was just gonna wait and see if you were going to Danny`s reunion Chantay: Yes because I married him and have an adotped kid named Zoey, who is 13 Mia; Thats great I`m going because of you guys Chantay: Really then why dont you come with us Mia: Us who Chantay walk outside and Mia follows and then a party van with Danny, Emma, Spinner, Marco, Jane, amd Derek pull up Emma: Are you coming or what Chantay: Well Mia: Hellz yeah They laugh and go into the van. 'Sub Plot Part 1' Mark leads Katie into her car and watches her leave to go back to Yail Mark: Well I might as well go party with the old crew right He calls Bianca and Owen Bianca and Owen: Hey Mark: Do you guys wanna go party with me tonight because of my depression Bianca: Can`t boyfriend issues sorry Owen: Be there in a bit Fitz boy He hangs up and drives away 'Main Plot Part 2' They all walk out of there van and step into a big room Emma: It`s gonna be so hard not to get wasted in this place Mia: Well school is school right Spinner: What do I care lets party They all go in and start dancing with the rest of the crowd Mia comes up to Ellie ' Mia: Hi wanna be best friends like we`re in 11th grade again Ellie: Sure They start dancing when Marco comes up and Mia attacks him and starts kissing himinto another room by themselves without Ellie noticing 'Sub Plot and Third Plot- Fiona, Peter, Imogen, Eli, Katie, Fitz This will be in a further episode named 'Somebody To Love 1 'Fourth Plot-Holly J. and Declan 'Fourth Plot Part 1' The song Found love in a hopeless place comes on Holly J. gets waked up by her phone. She looks and its from Declan Holly J. to herself: '''Ugggg '''The song ends and the theme song starts. 'Fourth Plot Part 2' Holly J. looks out her wndow to find Declan standing in her driveway Declan: Holly J. I missed you Holly J: I know ill be right down She walks downstairs and opens the door there is no one there Holly J: Declan where are you Declan jumps out from a bush and says BOOOO Holly J: Nice try but it will take more than that Declan: How about a horror movie Holly J: If this is your way of asking me out on a date then the answer is no Declan: So you do have feelings for me Holly J. looks at him and then a commercial comes on 'Plot Four Part 3' Declan looks at Holly J. with a serious look. Holly J gives him a kiss on the cheek Holly J: Lets go Yale is waiting for us Declan: Yes it is They go inside and Declan says Come on I will help you pack. Holly J smiles and gives him a kiss then the song Grenade comes on. They keep kissing and then they stop and start packing but Holly J gives a quick thanks to god. 'Fith Plot-Jack, Archie, Christine, and kinda Emma and Spinner' Jack starts groaning in the middle of the night and starts screaming when Christine comes in Christine: Whats wrong baby Jack: I dont know He starts screaming and crying Archie: Whats wrong Archie: Lets get him to the hospital come on lets go They lift him up and take him to the car and drive away 'Plot 5 Part 2' Archie and Christine are waiting in the doctors office Archie: I wanna know whats wrong Christine: You think I dont Archie: Let`s not fight, Hey doctor what`s going on Doctor Chris: I don`t know I just got back from Africa Christine: Tell me what is wrong wih my child Doctor Chris: Let me go see Doctor Chris goes into the room and closes the door behind him Doctor Chris walks out with a bad look on his face Doctor Chris: Your son has heart problems it may be a tumor we have to do some testing Christine starts crying and Archie comforts her Archie: He`s gonna be alright Christine: I know, I know 'Plot 5 Part 3' Archie and Christine are talking at home when Emma comes down the stairs Archie: Emma when did you get hear Emma: I`m back because of the reuinon duh, whats going on where`s Jack Christine: He is sleeping over his new friend chris`s house Emma: Ok I`m gonna go to The Dot to see Spin see ya Emma leaves and Archie gives a look at Christine 'Sixth Plot-Jake and Jenna' The song It`s My Life by Chris Daughtry comes on Jake screams This is all wrong, then Jenna rushes over Jenna: Jake I have some good and bad news Jake: What is the bad news Jenna: If we dont find 500 peices of wood by Sunday Jake: This is all wrong Jenna: I know but we can do it together Jake: Thanks but i think i`m doing this by myself and besides you gotta pick up Tyson from daycare Jenna: So is that why you have been acting wierd lately because Tyson is too much work Jake gives grin and puts his head down in a frown Jenna: We`re done She storms out and starts crying 'Plot 6 Part 2' Jake calls Jenna and there is no answer Jake cuts down a tree and says to himself jackpot Drew: Hey who is that He walks up to the woods to find Jake Jake: Drew it`s just me Drew: What are you doing here Jake: Finding wod Drew: Hey if you want wood come with me They go into a shed and Drew opens the door, inside is 500 pieces of wood Jake: How much Drew: I will give it for free Jake: No i will give you 250 for it Drew: No you dont need to Jake: Consider it a baby gift and a marrige gift Drew: Ok i`m not gonna be foolish enogh to turn down money Jake: Ok thanks again and stay in touch mabye it could be like old times Jake gets in his truck and leaves 'Plot Seven-Drew and Bianca' Bianca walks into her and Clare`s house and when she comes in she hears suprise ' Bianca: Omg Clare what is this Clare: It`s a suprise baby shower, and we got a suprise for you '''Bianca turns to find Owen and Imogen on a split screen ' Bianca: How did you do this Drew: It was set up by me, Eli, and Owen your welcome '''They hug when a knock on the door comes, Clare opens the door to find Jenna there crying Clare: What are you doing here Jenna, what`s the matter Jenna: Me and Jake broke up I tried calling Alli but she was busy Bianca: Well we`re kinda in the middle of My ''baby shower so Jenna: Your pregnet, Bianca: Yea but its none of your buisnes Jenna: Well dont keep it, it`s endless torture '''She cries and runs away' 'Plot 7 Part 2' Bianca is in shock and is looking confused Clare: Well party`s over bye guys and Drew and B, i`ll let you two be alone Everyone leaves and Bianca starts crying Drew: What`s wrong Bianca: I didnt know keeping a baby will be that bad Drew: So you want to get rid of it Bianca nods and Drew look`s mad Drew: Your so selfish, I`m not going to be with you on this Bianca: So we`re done Drew nods and leaves Bianca crying on the living room floor Category:Episodes